


Is That Really a Good Deal?

by KathyKnudsen



Category: Alias Smith and Jones
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 10:22:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 838
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30037227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KathyKnudsen/pseuds/KathyKnudsen
Summary: Having just (re)watched the pilot last night, it occurred to me that after the bank exploded, and after Lom informed them of the provisional amnesty, no actual conversation about what to do next was revealed. This is that conversation
Relationships: Jed "Kid" Curry | Thaddeus Jones & Hannibal Heyes | Joshua Smith
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Is That Really a Good Deal?

Hannibal Heyes and Kid Curry walked, or rather stumbled their way across the brick, mortar, money strewn Porterville street where ones, fives, tens, twenties, and hundred dollar bills still drifted through the air, still floated in horse troughs, still peppered the street. Town folks young and old, and mostly clad in nightshirts and bathrobes, scooped up money to deposit in one of several large wooden beer barrels that had been placed in front of several businesses which, when full, would be carted to the Sheriff's office to be locked in one of the cells for safe-keeping while several bank employees counted and sorted the salvageable bills.

Pushing open the unscathed bat wing doors of the saloon, Heyes and Curry stepped over planks of splintered wood, shards of broken glass, and walked around overturned tables and broken chairs to reach the far end of the miraculously still in tact bar.

"What'll be?" the bartender asked.

Two still stunned men, with wide eyes resembling those of deer caught in bright lamp light, looked at the bartender for assistance.

"Beer?" the bartender asked, and two heads nodded.

The bartender returned with two beers and set them down in front of the two men.

"All you can drink, beer's on the house being as you're the two that kept them outlaws from getting away with all our hard earned money."

"Uh?....Thanks," Heyes said and raised his glass, stopping inches from his mouth to pick the floating whiskey cork from his drink.

They drank down their beers in large gulps, then Kid turned and stumbled back out of the saloon while Heyes automatically followed.

"Heyes, maybe we shouldda included the boys," Kid said, giving his head a shake to try to stop the ringing in his ears as they headed to the hotel. "Might have cut down on the amount of dynamite used."

"Next time," Heyes replied, still as dazed as his partner.

Upstairs in their hotel room, Heyes closed the window and drew the curtain, effectively silencing the noise from the street.

"Heyes, what just happened? I mean in the Sheriff's Office?" Kid asked as they each plopped down on the edge of their respective beds.

"I think..... I think we got told we're still wanted, but we gotta stop outlawing."

Kid nodded slowly. "That's what I thought.... So, except for outlawing, nothing's changed?"

"That's right."

Kid closed his eyes and his entire face pinched as he again tried to clear his muddled thoughts.

"So for at least a year, we still gotta stay outta towns and lay low..."

Heyes nodded, his own thoughts slowly beginning to clear. "That's right. We're still looking at twenty years in prison if we get caught."

"And we can't tell nobody about the amnesty?"

"Nobody, Kid."

"Maybe we should just go back to The Hole, Heyes. You know, stay up there for a year, till it's safe to come down again."

Heyes frowned and shook his head. "If the boys are still outlawing, we'll still get included in the blame. No, we can't go back to The Hole."

"But we gotta stay in Wyoming?"

"That's what it sounded like, or at least stay in the country."

"Sort of like fencing the fox in with the hounds, don't you think?"

"Afraid so, Kid."

"Best get outta Porterville first thing in the morning."

"Uh-uh. Question is, where do we go?"

"I think till things settle Heyes, we ought to get out of Wyoming. It'll be winter in a few months. Maybe go someplace warm."

"Well, Texas, Arizona, New Mexico, California... That's about it."

"Maybe someplace close to the border, so's we could get someplace safe in a hurry."

Heyes nodded. "Kid, you think it's even worth it? This amnesty, I mean, You think it's worth trying to earn it?"

"Do you?"

"I'm not sure. I want it to be.... But I ain't sure."

"You think the Governor will keep his word?" Kid asked.

"If he don't...." Heyes' eyes widened as pieces of the puzzle began falling into place. "That's why we can't tell nobody, Kid."

"What are you talking about?"

"In case he changes his mind. He won't hafta answer to nobody if after a year he up and decides not to grant that amnesty."

Kid sighed heavily. "We're screwed, ain't we?"

"Tight as drums."

"But Lom knows. That might make the Governor keep his word."

Heyes laughed but shook his head. "Not if Lom wants to keep his job. He'll go along with whatever the Governor decides, Kid."

"So we just gotta live honest, law abiding lives based on a pipe dream, hoping the Governor will keep his word."

"That's the deal, Kid."

"Which brings us back to square one. We don't gotta accept the offer."

"No.... But there ain't no future in bank or train robbing no more."

"So... we're gonna try?"

Heyes shrugged. "I just don't see another way, Kid."

Kid sighed heavily and laid down on his bed.

"Well. if tonight is any indication, it's gonna be a hell of a year, Heyes."


End file.
